Dawn of the 6th Age
by deathnoteuser07
Summary: After Guthix reveals his true intentions following Sliske's betrayal, the World Guardian must make a difficult choice: fulfill Guthix's dying wish to protect Gielinor from the gods or do what he's always done before and stay loyal to Zaros. To say that he must choose carefully is an understatement; his decision is vital for Gielinor's future, it can save or destroy the world.


**(Author's Note: I feel guilty as fuck about this. It's been _months _since I last updated _Destroyer of Olympus, _I keep on saying I'd do it, but fucking real life just keeps getting in the way. That, and I have some other story ideas, such as this one that are just begging to be written. I'd like to say that I'll eventually update _Destroyer of Olympus _but I don't like making false promises. Anyways, here's _Dawn of the Sixth Age_. Please review, favourite, follow, etc. **

**Please note: Since this is based on a video game, gameplay and storyline segregation where the elements of the game that can't be taken seriously/doesn't translate well into a short story, such as respawning, eating an entire shark to heal mortal injuries, etc. will be changed/ignored depending on the situation). **

Everything had happened so quickly, his mind still had trouble coping; the shock…it was indescribable. Never in a million years would he have ever consider it possible.

_And yet it happened, _the World Guardian thought bitterly. _Guthix is dead…and Slikse…it was all his fault. _

He took another gulp of beer, and a second later, he set the half empty mug down on the bar counter of the Blue Moon Inn pub.

_Ah yes…nothing like beer after a long, hard day…_

Needless to say, this was definitely one of those days. His mind flashed back to the fateful event hours ago, when Guthix spoke some of his last words to him in the Naragi home world.

_I have already shared my power with you, chosen you as one of my creatures, so that you may reach this point. When this is over, you will find yourself with even more power. Power you may use to defend against gods. You must be a guardian of this world. Gielinor must be free._

He couldn't say no, especially not after everything Guthix had been through from watching his city get destroyed by gods who never saw the Naragi as sentient beings, to watching his race get massacred as a result, to having his daughter die during a god battle, to killing a god in revenge before become the very thing he hated, to being forced to wander across the dimensions until he discovered Gielinor as the last member of his race, to being killed by Sliske because the latter just "felt like it."

Guthix didn't deserve any more suffering, he shouldn't have to die knowing that he had given his power to a Zarosian who _might_ have a different agenda; he'd have to make Guthix believe his efforts to create a godless utopia weren't in vain and someone will carry on his work.

So he put on his best reassuring face, and told Guthix _I will do as you ask. I will use your powers to protect Gielinor from the gods. _

It worked, partly because feigning his emotions came naturally to him, and partly because well…he kind of meant it. Guthix's story had really stirred him emotionally. Upon hearing that, Guthix smiled, knowing his philosophy would survive, even if he, himself did not, and he replied _I am glad to have found such a noble mortal as you. My blessing is with you._

He then crawled onto his old bed and spoke his final words.

_ It is over. My family wait for me. Remember... your purpose. Forget me._

The World Guardian lifted the mug to his lips again and drank, hoping to be rid of the guilt that flooded him.

Could he fulfill really his promise to Guthix or was it just a well-intentioned lie to ensure the god could die in peace? He had been Zarosian, and he never even considered turning his back on Zaros…until now.

His meeting with Guthix made him see truths he did not before. It made him realise that none of the gods were to be put on a pedestal, for all of them were power hungry tyrants, always claiming to do what was best for their followers, when it was really just for their own interests.

_And Saradomin's the worst of them all, _he thought. _He'd pretend to be the "god of good," and he's got loads of followers to vouch for him, but behind your back, he's just as bad as Zamorak. At least Zamorak admits to being flat out evil, at least he's not two-faced. _

He thought of what he had learnt about Saradomin destroying a Naragi city for daring to have the audacity to not get on their knees and worship him the second he arrived in their homeworld. He hadn't been a big fan of Saradomin ever since he heard about him playing a big part in the Zarosian extermination of the Third Age, and his opinion of the god wasn't about to improve anytime soon.

_He's just like the others, _the World Guardian thought. _All the gods see their followers as tools to be used and then discarded when they've outlived their usefulness. They don't see them as sentient beings…but Guthix was different. He was never out for power, and he knew just how insane the God Wars was and how much the people suffered. That's why he created his Edicts. That and the fact the other gods damaged Forinthy and its Anima beyond repair. _

He knew the gods must be stripped of their power, if Gielinor was ever to achieve peace and harmony, and he was the only one who had the power to make it happen. But at the same time, he also knew Guthix wasn't the only exception amongst the power-hungry, tyrant gods. There was Zaros, the god who was betrayed by the usurper Zamorak.

_He was nothing like the Usurper, Saradomin or Bandos, _the World Guardian thought, remembering what Azzanadra had told him about Zaros and his empire at the peak of its power, with the largest, most technologically advanced cities and the people living in prosperity, with access to the most advanced magic, before Zamorak just had to ruin it all.

_But who do I side with? _He wondered. _I'm loyal to Zaros and I would never, ever betray him like Zamorak did, but everything Guthix showed me was right. The gods are all tyrants, except for Guthix and Zaros. And now that the Edicts are void, they can return and fight for control of the world…_

Until now, he had never really considered the possibility of another god war. To be honest, he never even gave much thought to the first God Wars, aside from the Zarosian extermination.

_History will repeat itself, _he realised. _Gielinor would become a battlefield once again, with corpses everywhere, soldiers watching as their comrades die and not being able to do anything able it, those too injured to fight would just be lying around, just waiting for death. Even if they survived, they'd be crippled for life. _

_Families, friends, and lovers would be torn apart; many soldiers who leave for battle wouldn't return, and those who do would never be the same. Even those who do not take sides would be affected. The armies of the gods would raid cities and villages, burning farmland and buildings, raping and killing people..._

An image of his mother's mangled corpse flashed through his mind, with her blonde hair in tangles, dress ripped at the front from the shoulder area to the waist, and from the waist to the ankles at the back, exposing her body, which had deep sword cuts in it as well as bite marks, and she was lying in a pool of blood. It was followed by an image of his father's corpse with his left hand cut off, and his body pierced with arrows like a human pin cushion. His head had been cut off (whether post mortem or not, he didn't know), and the fingers of his right hand were still gripped tightly around the hilt of his steel sword. And then, he remembered the dead bodies of his neighbours, the baker, the smith, the general store owner, some people from school he's seen but never spoken to, guards just like his father who died on the line of duty, and a bunch of other people he didn't know. All of them had been lying in a pool of blood, like his parents.

The World Guardian's jaw immediately clenched as he recalled that terrible day in his childhood, when the goblin tribes east of Draynor decided to conduct a raid on the unprepared Lumbridge, and he downed the rest of his drink.

_When that happens, and I'll bet all the gold in my bank it will, the gods won't stand by idly now that there's nothing to stop them from returning and Gielinor is just waiting to be taken, who would I fight for? _

He was then reminded of his father's words. _No matter what happens along the way, do not lose sight of what's truly important; do not forget what always comes first−your duty. _

_My duty to whom? _He thought. _Zaros or Guthix?...What is my duty anyways? _

He sighed. "Hey, bartender? Can I get another beer?"

The bartender gave him another glass, and the World Guardian paid him two gold pieces in return, before taking a gulp.

_Guthix gave me such a good reason to fight for him, but I can't cut all ties to Zaros, it−_

"Bryce, is that you?"

He turned around and saw one of his close friends, and favourite people. She was so beautiful, with a green and yellow Alice band in her long blood red hair, wearing a green long-sleeved shirt that accentuated her perfect, slender hourglass figure, and floor-length grey skirt. Bryce liked it when she dressed like that, it reminded him of one of the fantasies he's had about her, where she would give him a lady's favour before a tourney, and he would win and crown her the Queen of Love and Beauty with a garland of pink roses in her hair, just like the victors in the stories and songs. Of course, it was an impossible dream, for life was not a song; he was not a knight and she was not a lady.

For a moment, Bryce forgot about his troubles, and he smiled.

"Ariane. What are you doing here?"

"I had a bad day," Ariane said, taking the seat beside him. "I need a drink."

She glanced at the bartender, just as he took notice of her.

"I'll have a beer," she told him. A second later, the bartender placed her drink on the counter, and she paid for it.

Ariane took a sip. "I can't believe Guthix is dead."

Bryce's eyes widened. "How do you know about that? It only happened hours ago."

"I was at Taverley," Ariane explained. "Investigating the druids' summoning magic. I wanted to see how it worked, so I could learn it. It's quite interesting, all that material about charms, spirit shards, pouches and scrolls…I'd love to try summoning some time. I was also doing a bit of research on the side about potion making, so I could brew a potion that would enhance my magic abilities…I'm sorry, I think I'm getting off topic…"

"That's all right," Bryce said. "I know quite a bit of summoning magic myself. If you'd like, I can show you some time."

"Thanks, that would be great," Ariane responded. "I'll definitely keep that in mind. Anyways, so there I was in Taverley, talking to Pikkupstix in his shop, when somebody started to shout for us to gather at the Druids' Circle and that Guthix is dead. Well, that certainly got our attention, so me, Pikkupstix, and pretty much everyone else made our way there, and two druids, Kaqemeex and Thaerisk told us everything. I was beyond shocked, and to be honest, I still am. Guthix was so strong, he was able to stop Saradomin and Zamorak back in the Third Age from completely destroying the world…and now he's gone. How can someone so powerful die so easily, like a mortal?"

"I think everyone's asking themselves that," Bryce said.

Ariane went on. "And his wish about a godless Gielinor…I never thought…being a god, I never thought he'd want something so noble, so selfless−

"Hang on," Bryce interrupted. "What exactly did Kaqemeex and Thaerisk say?"

Ariane then told him everything she heard, from the adventurer who discovered Guthix's resting spot, to followers of the other gods teleporting there, to the Guardians of Guthix meeting him, to the race to stop the followers from carrying out whatever plan they might have against Guthix, to Sliske's betrayal, to the adventurer being given power from Guthix so he become another one of the Guardians of Guthix.

"…And then they mentioned your name," Ariane said. "They said 'Bryce Stanton is the one who would protect Gielinor from the tyranny of the gods when the next God War comes, he is the World Guardian.' "

"They did?" Bryce asked, feeling surprised.

Ariane nodded.

_That was not what I expected, _he thought. _I didn't think Thaerisk or Kaqemeex would mention me, considering I went against the Guthixian cause; I acted in favour of the Zarosians back in Guthix's chamber…Did he genuinely believe I'd side with them, or was he just giving them some good news to keep their morale up? _

"Thaerisk said you saw Guthix in his last moments," Ariane said. "What did you see?"

Bryce hesitated for a second, before telling her everything he knew about Guthix going from a peaceful Naragi farmer to a god that could beat Saradomin and Zamorak a hundred times over.

"Wow..." Ariane said when he was done. "I've never been fond of Saradomin. Ever since my days at the Wizards' Tower, I found his ways to be...off-putting. I couldn't stand the holier-than-thou attitude his followers had, and their stubbornness and refusal to see anything from a different perspective, especially when it comes to demons annoys me to no end. But now...I don't think I will ever see him the same way again."

"Me too," Bryce said.

"You know Guthix was not the god I've been following since childhood," Ariane said. "Growing up in Seers' Village, no one ever made a big deal out of the gods. Of course, that wasn't the case in the Wizards' Tower. I only became interested in Guthixianism after my expulsion, since I've never liked Zamorak, and I don't think I'll ever become a Saradominist. I've always seen Guthix as an alternative to two gods I dislike. But that was when I thought he was all about balance between order and chaos. Now I've realised just how right he really is."

She took some more sips of beer, before turning her attention back to him. "I haven't told anyone this, because I didn't want them to think I was crazy…but I'll be completely honest with you, Bryce."

She smiled at him. "I've never really liked the gods or most of their followers...and I always wondered about a world without them. However, I always dismissed that idea a second after I thought of it, because I've always thought it was impossible. But not anymore."

Bryce didn't reply, and Ariane continued to talk.

"Needless to say, you've been given a _very_ important task."

"Yeah…I know."

Ariane looked at him in the eyes, with her emerald green ones gazing into his purple (formerly blue) ones, as if she could see right through him.

"What happened to your eyes?"

"I don't know," Bryce said. "They've been like this ever since Guthix gave me his power."

"Huh…"

"I'm glad he chose you," she confessed.

"Really? Why?"

Ariane took a swig of beer. "Because I know you won't fail."

"How can you be so sure?"

"I know you, Bryce," Ariane said. "You've seen Zamorakians and Saradominists at their worst. You've even seen how much of a tyrant Bandos is. You know from those experiences the gods are not to be revered. You don't follow any god in particular, so you're nothing like those who are so tied to their beliefs, they're too blind to see the truth. You're still reasonable unlike them, and it's quite obvious the next God War will happen, and you must stop it."

"Well, I…"

Bryce didn't know what to do or say. On one hand, he wanted to tell her sweet words and give her exactly what she wanted to hear, so he could please her. But on the other hand, he wanted to tell the truth, this was one those times he felt like he'd go mad if he kept his thoughts and emotions all bottled up inside; he needed someone to talk to.

_But would she understand? _Bryce wondered.

He took a gulp of beer, and he spent several seconds considering, until he opened his mouth again.

"You're right," he said. "The gods are tyrants, and their upcoming war will devastate all of us. But…"

He took a drink again.

Bryce turned his attention back to Ariane. "To tell you the complete, honest truth, just like you did with me, I'm not sure if I should follow him."

Ariane's eyes widened in shock. "What? Why?"

"Well…"

Bryce didn't know how he'd explain it to her, or if he should even try. He had already pledged himself to Zaros, a god she knew very little about, and the reason she even knew about him was because she read his name off a tablet (with the words"tremble mortal, before the altar of our dreaded lord Zaros"written on it) in a display case.

_We were at the Varrock Museum that day, _he thought. _Just the two of us...talking, browsing through the displays…having a moment where we didn't have to fight anything. She was wearing her green and brown armour-like dress, but she was still so beautiful…she noticed that tablet inside a display case, and she read it out loud. Then, she noticed the plaque that gave me the credit I deserved for finding the tablet, and she asked me what it meant, but I had no idea at the time. Of course, she wanted to know more…_

And that lead to the both of them hunting for information about the exiled god, but while Ariane's search had been fruitless, Bryce managed to free Azzanadra, learn the long lost Ancient spells, and he even helped Azzanadra restore a temple that had once stood in Senntisten. Azzanadra told him a lot about Zaros, from the start of his glorious empire right up to the point where his enemies sealed him in the Jaldraocht Pyramid. Unfortunately for both them, Bryce had to keep it all a secret.

"Ariane, you're wrong about one thing," he confessed. "I do follow a god, but he's nothing like Saradomin, Zamorak, Bandos, or anyone else. He's a noble, righteous god. He's honourable too. I'd fight for him, but…like you said…I'm still reasonable. I _know _that if I do that, I'd just be another soldier, contributing to the death of the people. I _know _I should take up my duty as Guthix intended to prevent the bloodshed, but I'm still loyal to my god. I…don't know who I should choose Guthix or…him."

"Listen to yourself," Ariane said. "You sound just like those fanatics I was talking about. But…you can still be reasoned with, and you can still see it's much better to side with Guthix. Still, I am curious to know. Who do you follow?"

Bryce took a gulp of beer. "I'm sorry, but I can't say."

"You can tell me nothing?" Ariane asked.

"I'm sorry," apologised Bryce. "But I've been sworn to secrecy, and I intend to keep my oath."

In reality, there was no formal oath, or even a promise, although he was told to keep his Zarosianism a secret. Still, he didn't want to break the number one rule of confidentiality.

"And I'm not a fanatic," he told Ariane.

_I am nothing like Zilyana. Or Humans Against Monsters. Or Enakhra. _

"But you share their ideology," Ariane pointed out. "You've seen how bad the gods can be first hand, and yet, you still ally yourself with one. And you still consider fighting for him despite knowing what would happen should another God Wars happen. Bryce, you've seen the effects of war first hand−

"I know, you do not need to remind me," he interrupted, thinking once again about the day when he was ten that he was presented with his father's sword upon his death.

"Sorry," apologised Ariane. "But you know what will happen if you go against Guthix's wish and stop the gods. You can prevent the death and suffering of countless people. Why go against that? Guthix clearly had a plan for you, and if you follow it, it would lead to greatness for you and all of Gielinor. Why would you reject that?"

_Because Zaros has a plan too, _Bryce thought, remembering Azzanadra's words to him before when he had asked about his plans. The Mahjarrat's voice was still clear as a bell, it was as if he was present in the pub with him.

_I can say that you should ensure no mishaps befall you. Zaros requires you very much in one piece._

"I'm sorry," Bryce said once again. "But out of loyalty to the one I follow, I'm not sure if I can join the Guthixian cause, I−

Ariane interrupted him before he could finish. "You're using the same flimsy excuses as the fanatics of Saradomin and Zamorak, telling yourself how great your god is, and not wanting to act against him…it's an act of blind faith."

"It's not, I swear" promised Bryce. "I'll never be like…_them._"

_Especially not Zilyana. _

Ariane took a gulp of beer before replying. "Your actions speak louder than your words, Bryce. You have every reason in the world to devote yourself to Guthix's last wish and yet you wouldn't. Your actions are that of a fanatic. You've really changed, Bryce. You might still be able to see reason, but…I wonder…how long would it be before you operate on blind faith alone like so many others?"

Bryce downed the rest of his glass. "I've already told you, I am nothing like them, and I will never turn into one of them. And the god I follow…he's stronger than Saradomin and Zamorak combined, some would say he's even stronger than Guthix, and I wouldn't say their claim is too far off. He's a good, honourable god who rewards his followers, and he has great plan for the world. And when he returns−

Ariane interrupted him again. "Bryce, who do you follow?"

"I can't tell you," Bryce answered.

"Please, can't you tell me just a bit about him?" Ariane asked again. "Must his name remain I secret? You can trust me, you know. I'm your friend."

Bryce sighed. "Another beer for me, bartender?"

The bartender got him another beer, and Bryce paid for his drink, before taking a bug gulp of it.

"The others are counting on me," Bryce said. "I cannot fail them."

"Bryce…have you joined a cult?"

Bryce's eyes widened. "No! It's not a cult!"

He took another gulp of beer, and a second later, Ariane did the same thing. A moment of silence passed between them before Ariane started talking again.

"You know, I never considered myself a full Guthixan until today," she said. "I only became interested in his ways because of my dislike for both Saradomin and Zamorak. But now…even though he's dead…in a strange way, I think I feel closer to him than ever. And it has everything to do with the fact we share the same…philosophy."

"I understand that," Bryce agreed. "I never gave much thought to Guthix until today, and he does have a point; several good points actually, but I _still_ cannot give up on…him_._"

Ariane tried again. "Bryce, you've seen it yourself. Gods do not embody the 'good' they stand for, that's if they consider even themselves 'good.' I'm sure Zanik can tell you everything about Bandos and his unquenchable bloodthirst, as well as his attempt to enslave her people to achieve that. Zamorak is unquestionably evil, and Saradomin says he's good, but his actions tell a different story. Why should the one you follow be any different?"

Bryce did not respond. The only thing that went through his mind was _I know he's not evil, I have proof from Azzanadra. _

"Do you remember the time you told me about the Dorgeshuun you discovered?" Ariane asked. "Do you remember the story you told me about Zanik and the way she defied Bandos because his plan would involve the death of innocent people? Do you remember telling me about how you defeated his avatar? Do you remember what I said afterwards?"

Bryce smiled grimly. "How can I forget?"

It was true. While he always cherished his moments with her, so he could always recall them with the greatest clarity, her haunting words about that matter were unforgettable, they were almost prophetic. _I wish I could have seen the look on the Bandos avatar's face when you fired that crossbow. You struck a blow not just for cave goblins but for all mortals. No one keeps us down. No one keeps us ignorant. Gods are more powerful than us but not infinitely so−they can be brought down._

That wasn't all. He then thought of what she said next. _I sometimes wonder if there's a new God War brewing - not god against god, but gods against mortals. If your defeat of Bandos is any indication, I think we could win._

"And do you remember your response?" Ariane questioned.

He nodded. _And if that happens, I'll fight by your side, _he had said.

But that was just like what Ariane said before about her thoughts of a godless Gielinor. He dismissed it seconds after he said it, because it sounded so crazy, it was impossible. And it was before he started to follow Zaros, so he could afford to think like that, however impractical it was.

"I'm sorry," he told her. "But plans change. And so do people."

Ariane's eyes widened in shock, and she stared at him. "So you won't help…at all? You won't be helping the Guthixian cause?"

"I never said I wouldn't help," Bryce replied. "I am just unsure of which side to pick. You don't have to tell me how right Guthix is, I already know that. But at the same time, I'm too loyal to the god I follow to fight against him. I have arrived at the fork in the road, but I don't know which path to choose."

Ariane pursed her lips and Bryce took a gulp of beer.

"I'm _truly _sorry, Ariane," he said. "But I until I make my decision, there's nothing I can do."

"Even while Gielinor's in danger of another all-out war that would bring only suffering, death, and tyranny?"

Bryce nodded. "Please understand, although I do not know which path to choose, I do know that now I'm the World Guardian, I can shape the future, and I must make my decisions carefully. I cannot make one choice on a whim, only to regret it later on."

_In theory, it does not matter whether it's Guthix or Zaros, _he thought. _I can't pick one side and fight with everything I've got for them, only to change my mind in the future. Should that ever happen, I would have to focus all my time and energy to undoing the work I did before, and that might not even be possible. _

"That's why I'm so indecisive."

Ariane didn't respond, and Bryce kept on talking.

"Look, I'm sorry. But I really need some time to think about this. Everything today happened so quickly, my mind still needs time to process all this properly."

"I know how you feel," she agreed. "I need to do the same thing."

She finished her beer. "And then I'm back to Taverley to pay my respects."

She then stood up, and turned around to leave, but before she took her first step towards the door, Ariane touched him on the shoulder. Bryce turned his head up, and once again, his purple eyes met her green ones.

"You still have some time to consider all this," she said. "Guthix only died today; it's too soon for the other gods to act, but soon, a war will arrive on our shores. This is only the calm before the storm. Please, Bryce… make the right decision."

"I'll try."

And then he watched as she walked away, across the blue carpet that covered the floor, and past the round wooden tables that were now occupied by the pub regulars, and he still pictured he as his Queen of Love and Beauty, with the garland of pink roses. When she was completely gone, he turned his attention back to the bartender.

"More beer."

* * *

As he sat in front of his desk in his old bedroom, Bryce brushed a lock of his pale blond hair aside, and he turned his gaze back to the blank sheet of papyrus before him. He then picked up the quill, dipped it in ink, and he began to write in quick scribbles.

A lot had happened since his last meeting with Ariane at the Blue Moon Inn. The gods had sent their emissaries to Gielinor, hoping to gain more followers, and he was very tempted to join the Godless faction that was ran by some Guthixians in Port Sarim, but his loyalty to Zaros stopped him from doing so. Then, Saradomin and Zamorak started a battle in his hometown, and after that, he and Sir Owen had to recover the Wand of Resurrection before Zamorak's followers did.

_And I've finally made my choice_, he thought, thinking of the time he first spoke to Kara-Meir soon after the two gods started fighting. She had wanted him to join the Godless, ignore the fight and focus on recruiting more members, but he couldn't stand by and watch the two gods destroy Lumbridge. He hated them both, but he hated not being able to do anything while his hometown was attacked even more, and he especially hated it when his hometown is attacked in the first place.

So he went against her, and joined Saradomin's side in the battle. He had decided that Saradomin was the lesser of two evils. If he wins, at least he wouldn't destroy the entire town, whereas Zamorak would do exactly that should he come out on top.

_Please understand, _he thought as he wrote. _I sided with him out of pragmatism. I still haven't forgotten what he did to the Naragi and Sir Owen..._

Just the thought of Saradomin and his pride made Bryce grit his teeth. After seeing Guthix's memories, he knew that Saradomin should not be trusted with having an item so powerful in his hands because he would simply go drunk with power. He pointed this out before attempting to destroy the Wand of Ressurection, only to have Saradomin blast him with god magic for daring to defy him.

_I would've died if I wasn't the World Guardian, _Bryce thought. _And even with my new powers, there was nothing I could do but watch as he used the wand and gave Sir Owen a zombie arm. If I couldn't even stop a god from taking something out of my hands_, _how can I stop them from starting another God War?_

Ever since that, Bryce started to doubt Guthix's philosophy, and he wondered if Guthix's ideal was something he could achieve or a well-intentioned, but hopelessly naive dream that could not be made into reality in the hellhole that was life. Eventually, he realised the latter was right. Guthix gave him power, but he did not leave him with a precise, well-thought, practical plan he could use.

_What did he want me to do? _Bryce thought. _Go to the battlefield, yell at Saradomin and Zamorak, and demand justice before trying to cut them down with my godsword?_

The idea of him doing just that was so ridiculous, he cracked a smile. If he ever tried it, both gods would burst out laughing at the sheer absurdity of the situation, before disarming him the exact way Saradomin took the Wand from him, and then what would he do? Kill Saradomin and Zamorak at the same time with nothing but his fists?

_But Zaros isn't anything like that, _he thought. _He has a plan, and I will play my part when_−

A knock on the door interrupted his train of thought. Bryce got up from his wooden chair_, _walked over to the front door, and opened it to see Hans, looking nervous as usual.

"A meeting with the Council of Advisers is about begin," he said. "Duke Horacio requires your immediate presence."

"Just give me a minute to get ready," Bryce told him.

He went back to his letter, and scribbled one last "sorry" after writing down his final decision to follow not Guthix, but the god whose name he can't mention, before folding it up, putting it into an envelope and then sticking a wax seal with the Stanton family crest on it. He addressed the letter to Ariane, and even now he imagined her with a garland of roses in her lovely hair, except the roses were blue instead of pink.

Bryce then made his way out of his parents' old house and he followed Hans into the Duke's castle, where he immediately went to the second room that contained several carrier pigeons and a great horned owl. He gave the letter to a pigeon, who immediately grabbed the envelope with its beak and then took prayed that Ariane would understand, before leaving the room and heading for another one, on the first floor where the Council waited.

**That's all folks.**

**Yes, there are some things here that aren't found in-game like the idea of a tourney, which isn't too implausible with Runescape's loosely medieval setting, and according to the Runescape wiki, Squire...I mean, Sir Theodore killed a Varrockian knight in Return to Canifis, so it's not too unbelievable. As for using birds to deliver letters, I noticed that Gielinor doesn't have a postal system (yeah, there's Postie Pete, but I didn't really want to include him he feels too comical, and he'd ruin the atmosphere of a more serious story), and birds don't seem too implausible to me (especially carrier pigeons) because they have been used in the past, and a lot of other fantasy universes use that method to deliver mail. I should mention now that the type of bird used depends on the area you're in. If you're in a cold, northern area, like the Fremennik provinces, you'd use a snowy owl, but if you're somewhere in the desert, you'd use a steppe eagle. **

**All feedback is appreciated, including flames. Just be sure to tell me why it sucked and how to improve it. **

**Oh, and the Council of Advisors is really just the Duke's Dilemma with gameplay and storyline segregation applied to it, so there's no mass voting and instead of just the player character advising the Duke we've got the Lumbridge Sage and the captain of the Lumbridge guard, and maybe Father Aereck (the Lumbridge priest) too. **

**A link to Bryce, my player character's profile is available on _my_ profile. **


End file.
